deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Viet Cong vs Taliban
The Viet Cong............Russian backed guerillas who fought the United States in the Vietnam war. VS The Taliban......Former mujahadeen freedom fighters who are now fighting the United States in Afghanistan. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!???!? Viet Cong- The Viet Cong's first combat actions were against the French in 1954. They later fought agianst the Americans in 1965 at the start of the Vietnam war. The Viet Cong were part of North Vietnam and were backed by the Soviet Union. The Viet cong, contrary to what most people think, weren't the victors really. The United States killed much more of them than they did of them. But no matter, the United States still pulled out of Vietnam and in 1975 the Viet Cong took Saigon in South vietnam. Viet Cong Weapons: *RPD light machine gun *Mat-49 sub machine gun *Tokarev TT-33 *Machete *RGD-33 RPD.jpg MAT-49.jpg 221px-Tt-33.jpg Machete(joker).jpg RGD-33 grenade.jpg Taliban- The Taliban was originally group called the Mujahadeen. They were supplied by the United States in their fight against the Soviet Union's occupation. Today they're one of the most hated groups in America. Members of the Taliban carried out terrorist attacks against the United States a few times. They bombed the World Trade Center in the 90's and on September 11, 2001 they flew two planes into the World Trade Center, and one into the Pentagon. The United States Military is still fighting the Taliban today, and will continue until further notice. Taliban Weapons: *PKM light machine gun *Ppsh *Makarov *Combat Knife *RGD-5 20071010190731 pkm4-sm.jpg PPSH-01-SMG.jpg 300px-Pistolet makarova pm travmatik com by-sa.jpg Bayonet.jpg 300px-Grenade RGD-5 Navy.jpg X-factors VC/T Training: 54/62 Taliban has this x-factor because of the CIA training the original Mujahadeen received. This training and knowledge was passed down to the Taliban today. Marksmanship: 81/73 The Viet Cong had limited supplies at times. This made them make every bullet count which in battle would make them place their bullets exactly where they want them. Experience: 89/84 Viet Cong has this x-factor as they fought the Imperial Japanese Army in World War II, and fought through to the 1970's. The Taliban only fought from the late 1970's to the present day. Meaning slightly less operational experience. *Where should battle take place, in a Vietnamese village or in the Afghan mountains? *Voting ends January 6, 2013 at 11:59 PM. Battle: A Viet Cong squad leader is creeping with his 4 men in an abandoned Soviet city in the summer time. His name is Tuan and his men are named Kim, Huu, Hoc, and Hoang. Kim is struggling with the load of his RPD machine gun. It weighs more than the AK-47 he's used to carrying. "Hey you, be careful with that machine gun. If you break it you won't have any weapon to use." "Sorry Tuan, I'm not used to this weight." "You were the one who wanted this weapon Kim," Hoang said "Carry your weight." On the other side of the burnt out city, 5 Taliban fighters are on patrol. The leader, named Osama is leading his 4 men, named Omar, Nadir, Muhammad, and Ahmad. Nadir is looking at the Soviet symbols on the buildings and billboards in confusion. "Osama, something tells me we're not in Afghanistan anymore." Osama, a short man with a black beard, a fat face, and scar extending over his nose and across both of his cheeks said in reply, "Yes Nadir, I see that. You don't have to point out every single f*****g detail to me." "How will we get back to Afghanistan Osama?" Muhammad asked. "How am I supposed to know? I'm Osama the goat herder not Osama bin Laden." About 3-5 sweeps of the city later............ "Hey Tuan," Hoc started, who are those people over there? They look, brown." Tuan takes his captured American binoculars and looks through them to see the Taliban fighters emerging from an ally about 100 feet away. The Taliban however have also spotted them. Tuan wipes the sweat off his face and thinks long hard for about 3 minutes, he then says to his men: "Open fire on them!!!!!!" About 3 minutes earlier............ Osama spots the 5 Vietnamese men and tell his men to observe them. "They could be Americans." "But Osama," Ahmad says "They aren't white, aren't all Americans white?" "No they aren't. Maybe they're Mexicans." Omar says. "Omar's right." Osama says. "Either way we should open fire on them." At about the same time Tuan gave the order to open fire, Osama did as well. The RPD of the Viet Cong barking to life with a 20 round burst of belt fed ammo. The Taliban had not had time to set up their Machine gun, but they fired their Ppsh's, killing Hoang, while Kim kills Omar. Viet Cong: 4 Taliban: 4 Tuan and his squad displaced and some went into allys and others went into buildings. Kim lugged his machine gun up 2 stories and set up behind an office desk with his A-gunner Huu. Osama and the rest of the Afghans pursued them all. Osama comes across Hoc and shoots at him but only manages to get off one round which lucky for him hits Hoc's leg, piercing his artery and knocking him to the ground. Hoc attempts to grab his Mat-49 which fell out of his hands, but is stopped by Osama's combat knife in between his sholder blades. Viet Cong: 3 Taliban: 4 Kim and Huu are sitting behind an overturned desk in an abandoned Soviet office building. The heat in the building is making them sweat which distracts them. They suddenly see Nadir trying to creep up on them and they turn his body into swiss cheese. Viet Cong: 3 Taliban: 3 Muhammad comes right after Nadir and thinks to himself, "Alright, there's two men in there. One with a machine gun, the other possibly with a weapon himself." He decides on using Nadir's weapon for suppressing fire, then uses his grenade. He throws it into the room with the two and kills Huu while Kim is knocked on his ass. He tries to execute him with his combat knife but is killed himself with Kim's Tokarev. Viet Cong: 2 Taliban: 2 Tuan is scanning an ally behind a hotel and sees something, a turban. He takes aim with his Mat-49 and fires. The turban falls down,but to his dismay Tuan didn't kill anyone. Ahmad jumps out of a dumpster with his combat knife and tackles Tuan. Tuan however pushes Ahmad off him and pulls out his machete, swinging it at Ahmad like a baseball bat, eventually scoring a home run in the form of decapatating Ahmad. Viet Cong: 2 Taliban: 1 Osama has heard the shooting from the office building and is going to investigate. There he sees the bodies of Muhammad, Nadir, Huu, and Kim. All dead from the fight. Viet Cong: 1 Taliban: 1 Osama spots Tuan coming out of an ally seconds after killing Ahmad and looks for a weapon to use. He decides on Nadir's Ppsh and goes to kill Tuan. Tuan has picked up a Tokarev from Hoc's corpse. He looks for the last Afghan and sees him running towards him trying to make his Ppsh work, he decides to duck down into cover while he fixes his Ppsh and Tuan shoots at him. "Damn, why won't this piece of junk work?" He removes the magazin to see that Nadir had no ammunition. Meanwhile, Tuan has made his way over to Osama and taps him on the head with his Tokarev as Osama tries to reload. Osama looks up and sees the barrel of the Tokarev in his face. Tuan pulls the trigger, shooting a bullet into Osama's head. Viet Cong: 1 Taliban: 0 Tuan then raises his fist and gives a victory shout. Weapon effectiveness: RPD:63% PKM:37% Mat-49: 27% Ppsh: 73% Tokarev-TT33: 54% Makarov: 46% Machete: 50% Combat Knife: 50% RGD-33: 59% RGD-5: 41% Category:Blog posts